Night Fall
by KikiFox
Summary: A story about a hedgehog and a fox, This story well start with the two and other things, than others well join them . . .
1. Night Fall 1

Night Fall

In the middle of the large room stood a 19-year-old black hedgehog, he's fur was a beautiful black that is mix with blue. Light hit his fur making it shine a dark blue, he had white tips on his ears, arms, legs, and he has white on his face as well. He had white fur on his chest, beautiful dull blue crystal color eyes; he had on black pants, a small gun pouch was around his right leg and a gun was in and ready to be use, and he had army black boots. The hedgehog opened his crystal blue eyes to see humans in front of him.

"Grim it is time for you to go and do the mission you have been training for two years."

"You were made to destroy a life-form that has been killing people for four years . . . your mission is to bring the life-form here died or alive . . . do not be seen by others, keep your mission clean and don't hesitate . . . remember that this mission will not be easy . . . now go and catch this killer."

The hedgehog didn't say noting, he turns to a door and left the place where he lived all his life and now he is out in the world for the first time in his life. He walked in the shadows and if someone turns to him they couldn't see him, cause of the dark fur he had. He kept on walking knowing that soon he will find this killer.

"_This park is way too silent . . . I bet no one comes here anymore . . ."_ He thought.

Than there was a small breeze of cold air that passes the hedgehog's body, giving him a chill. In the corner of his eye he saw a shadow pass by quickly.

"Hello there . . ." said a female voice.

"Are you the one that been killing people for four years?" Grim asked the shadow.

"Maybe." She answered without hesitating. "There hasn't been a single person here in ages . . ., are you here to play with me?"

"Well if you show yourself maybe . . . I'll play." Grim said, put a hand on his gun to be ready.

"Oh yay a new toy to play with!" She said cheerfully. "Ok lets play tag . . . oh and no cheating so that means you won't be needing that gun." After hearing what she said, his gun was forced out of his hand and it went under the waters of a near by lake.

"Ok now I'm it so get ready." She said as she walked out from the shadows and into the light of the moon. She was a beautiful white fox, her eyes shine sapphire blue, her hair was jet black which was long to the top of her rear, she has on dark blue cat suit that show her female frame and the size of her chest. She gazes at Grim and licks her lips wondering if his blood is just as good as she thought it was. Grim felt uneasy as she slowly approaches him. He than quickly try to low kick her but she was to fast and got behind him, than he rapidly moved his leg the other away to kick her but she used his shoulder to front flip over him. She grabs his arms behind his back and push his front of his body against a tree trunk pinning him. Grim was shock how so easily she just pinned him, she had her body against his holding him still. The fox places her head on his shoulder, and he could feel her sweet breath against his ear.

"My name is Fay and you need to remember that went you yell for mercy . . . but first . . ." In a fast movement she turns him around with his back against the tree, holding his arms up with her hands and hold his body with hers. "Can you control yourself?"

Grim didn't know what she mean at first but than she lightly bit his neck he struggles at first but she sank her fangs in his neck, he didn't move cause if he did she could easily kill him. She than release her fangs from his neck than licked the little blood that came from the bite mark she left and than once it was clean she sucks his neck, she enjoys he's blood but didn't want to kill him; she kissed his neck and licked also. Grim took heavy breaths and started to blush furiously, he was shock in fear didn't know what to do. Than in ten minutes he wasn't so tease anymore, he was relaxed from her affection but still was blushing.

"_No . . . no I can't . . . oh . . . I can't . . . that feels good . . . no! No! Damn I can't get away . . ." _He thought.

She than rub her leg against his inner thigh side making him gasp.

"_Oh, oh! No, whatever you do Grim don't moan, don't groan don't _(moan) _. . . NO_ (moan) _. . . why did I moan two times, why?" _He yelled at himself in his head.

She smiles at his moans. He was enjoying this. She slowly got him to get down on his knees, still holding his wrists.

"_This is fun . . ."_ Fay thought.

"Your going to kill me are you." Grim said breathlessly.

"Why?" The fox said.

"Isn't that what you do?"

"Yes . . . but I'm not going to kill you . . . now that I got you I don't need to kill." She said.

"What?"

"You're my new toy, you said you'll play with me if I show myself and I did, so lets play sweety." She whispers in his ear, he wishes he didn't say that. "And I'm not going to kill you like I did to my other toys, no you're my first toy to stay alive . . . you're too hot to kill and now lets play hot stuff . . ." She grin at him and he was blushing bright red, she thinks he's hot? Grim didn't know how to get out of this one, those humans didn't say nothing about this.

Grim was about to say something but was cut off by her finger push against his lips.

"Shush now . . ." She whisper in his ear. Her lips brushing against his, his eyes were wide in shock, and he wasn't ready for her just to kiss him like that. Fay pushes herself against him making the kiss deeper. Grim was scare and try to get away but she pushes him back even harder which Grim lost his breath. She than let go of his wrists and one arm was around his neck the other was traveling down his side of his body. Than she pulled away and got up leaving him on his knees, she took out a needle and Grim didn't even feel it on his neck and than he was out cold.

"Sweet dreams my toy . . ."

By:

KikiFox


	2. Night Fall 2

Night Fall

Grim open his eyes to see that he was lying on a bed he notices that his shoes were taken off, he got up and sat on the edge of the bed and he also notices a thin metal collar around his neck like a silver ring and a chain going to the wall. He was chain up. He tugs it with all he could do but nothing work.

"You can't get away my toy . . ."

Grim turn around to see Fay, she had on a see through robe, he could see her black bra, and black thong. Grim blush and wide eyes as she walked to him, her smooth hips moved side to side. She sat on his lap in a slow motivate with her thighs by his hips which made her lower region against his member, and she took hold of his wrists, and her breasts against his chest. Grim's heart was beating fast and he was trying to think of a way to get away from this killer.

"Now lets keep playing . . ." she whispered as she licks his ear.

Again Grim was going to say something but she had her lips on his giving him a passionate kiss. Grim had red marks on his cheeks, what was he going to do? She lean on him making him lie on his back with her on top of him. She hardened the kiss and opened her mouth, and her tongue explores his mouth, Grim was in a daze he couldn't think or breath. She started to caress his chest with her hands slowly. She broke away from his lips. Grim than felt her lips on his neck, she kissed and licked down to his collarbone than sucked on his collarbone. Fay herd the hedgehog whisper something, and she gazes at him hoping that he would say it again.

"Fay please . . . stop." Grim begged.

She just looks at him and smirk, Grim knew that she wasn't done with him and he was right. Fay sucked his neck again and nibbled also. Grim gave up, and he knew there was no way of getting out of this and beside . . . he like the affection she gave him and the pleasure feelings going down his back. The fox gently massages the hedgehog's chest making him take deep breaths. She than moved her hands lower to his pants, Grim could feel her unbuttoning his pants than started to zip down the zipper slowly. Grim squirm and she quickly hold him down Grim tries to catch his breath after her hash push. Once his zipper was down Fay's hand went under the boxers and gently rubs his hard member making him jump in shock.

"Oh, oh, oh my god . . ." The hedgehog moan, he liked that a lot, the feeling was amazing.

She grins and rubs a bit harder which made Grim gasp than groan. Than after caressing she took her hand away from where it was. Grim was breathless as he gazes at her as she moved to the other side of the bed. She pulls his chain to her.

"Come here . . ." She said as he hesitated to crawl to her. "One more thing, can you tell me the name you go by?"

"Grim . . ."

Fay smiled at him than harshly push him down on his back and got on him. She places her hands on his shoulders her thighs by his hips Grim was looking at her in shock.

"Ok Grim get ready." She said.

She rubbed against his lower region with hers, hard and slow making his member harden. Grim was blushing and he had his eyes close he tries so hard not to moan, but it was so difficult. She rubbed her whole body on his slowly and started to lick his neck and chest. She caresses his white fur on his chest and than Grim let out a long groan. Fay moaned she love the way he groan and the way she moves against him. Grim's body felt hot, he feels wetness against his member and blush knowing what happens. Fay rubs her wet crotch against his member makes it harden more. Grim moaned louder than before.

"I know your loving this Grim. I'm having fun aren't you?" She said than started to nibble his left ear.

"_Oh gods she is too good . . . oh theses feelings, she tormenting me." _He thought.

It was a long night for Grim, Fay kept on touching him and rubbing him making him moan and gasp all night. Fay was enjoying herself with her new toy . . .

By:

KikiFox


	3. Night Fall 3

Night Fall

Grim open his eyes. He didn't see Fay any where in the room. He took a good look around the room. The walls are black, the floor was carpet and had the color of blood red. There was a table and a chair, on the table look like papers and other things. On the walls hang weapons all different kinds of weapons. He saw a clock and it said 2:44pm. Grim rubs his head and got off the bed to stretch; the chain would let him go all the way to the door. Grim saw a smaller table and there was food and a note.

Grim

I have left to do some things and what not.

I might not get back till late ok, so try not to do any thing funny cause you can't go any where any ways.

I left some food for ya so eat up and don't worry the food won't kill you Remember I don't want to kill you, you're my toy . . .

Fay

Grim frown at the last part she thinks of him as a toy. He sighed and ate the food she left and it was very good he thought. He wonders about the professors that send him here to catch her but he ends up capture. Than he remembers the small button that if he gets in trouble he could push it and they will come to get him but where is it . . . on his belt! He looked around and there it was on the far end of the room. He got up and walks to it but the chain didn't let him go all the way to it.

"Great just great!" He said looking piss off. "She even left a note on it too."

Sorry Grim

I can't let you call for help

Fay

He went back on the bed and lay there, he remembers what happen last night and he got all red thinking of the things Fay did to him. Blushing a bright red he rubs his hot cheeks hoping that it would go away. Hours past and Grim was bore to death. He tries to think of a way to get out but nothing work. It was 11:56pm when Grim herd Fay coming back from wherever she went. She opened the door and than close it behind her. She was all wet and had only a towel around her.

"What a day . . . oh hello Grim, and I see you didn't go any where." She smiles at him.

Grim didn't say anything. He was just blushing.

"_I just love it when he blushes like that."_ She thought smiling.

"Um . . . um so what did you do?" He asked after getting over the sight he was looking at.

"Oh just saying hi to people but it's to bad they won't get to see their family and friends again" She said.

He frowns at her. "You kill again . . ." he said sadly.

"Well sorry it upsets you . . . but any ways who sent you to get me?"

He didn't answer.

"Grim who sent you? Whom do you work with?" She asks again.

He didn't say anything and Fay got piss at that, she walks to him and harshly push him down on his back on the carpet. She got on top of him and grab a dagger and put it near his throat.

"Tell me Grim." She said coldly.

"I . . . I can't."

She had fire in her eyes. She threw the dagger and it hit the wall. Than she walks toward the door, before closing it, she said. "OK then Grim, if you don't tell me people are going to get hurt . . ."

She almost close the door but Grim yelled at her.

"Wait! OK, ok I'll tell you I'll tell you . . ." He yelled.

"Good."

"G.U.N sends me, they made me and train me." He said.

"Oh . . . so G.U.N didn't send a robot this time but flesh and blood."

Grim looked away from her, he felt trap. Fay walked to him where he was laying and kneels down next to him.

"Grim are you going to take me to them?" She asks as her hands went through his quills.

"I . . . I don't want to . . ." He said calming down by her touch.

"Why?"

"Because . . ." He started. "_How am I going to tell her that I fell in love with her in one night?"_

"Because?" She mimicked, and she stops moving her hand.

"Because I fell in love with you in one night!" He shouted. "_Wow that was easy and to the point."_

By:

KikiFox


	4. Night Fall 4

Night Fall

Grim looked away from her, he was all red in embarrassment. Fay had a blank face at first than she looked at him warmly. Grim turn his head to see her sweet face gazing at him. He really loves her, but she didn't believe it.

"You love me?"

Grim nodded, Fay pulls him up to his feet and hug him. Grim didn't understand her, why is she hugging me like this? Grim herd a click and the collar fell off his neck. Fay left him puzzle in the room alone for five minutes than came back wearing a shirt that been cut and shows her stomach, and boy brief. She sat down on the bed and told Grim to set with her.

"Grim I'm sorry if I hurt you and for killing people, I won't kill again." She said.

"You didn't hurt me Fay and do you mean it?"

"Yeah." She replied. "Grim it's funny, cause I have feels for you as well." She adds.

"You do?" He asks looking at her.

"Yeah you have no idea, and the other night was awesome." She said with lust in her eyes.

Grim started to blush again. Fay lay on the other side of the bed just gazing at him. "_He is so beautiful, his fur, his eyes, he is like a fallen angel from havens."_ She thought.

"Hay Grim come here for a sec." She said.

The black hedgehog went to her and got push down on his back. Fay got on him and didn't give him a sec to think what was going on. She kissed him tenderly and Grim was blushing bright red. Grim kissed her back making it a deeper kiss, he places his hands on her back one was rubbing her back the other was almost rubbing her buttock. Grim moved his tongue over her lips begging to enter her mouth, and Fay's tongue went to meet with his giving both of them a bolt of pleasure. Grim explored her mouth every inch he could and a small whimper came from Fay's mouth. Grim wanted to make her moan first but how? He rolls her over on her back and stop kissing her to lick and suck her neck with so much passion, it was his turn to have fun. Fay was shock now, Grim was urging to touch her like she did to him. His right hand slowly went up and under the shirt, he cupped her left breast and rubs it gently than his other hand cupped her right breast and started to rub carefully. She gasps as her back rose upward at his gentle touch than slowly went back down Grim liked this respond, he was so gentle but had a strong body that could destroy. Grim took off the shirt slowly exposing her large breast to be seen. He gazes at her beautiful body her female frame, Fay gazes at him with lust and Grim notice red makes on her cheeks, he made her blush. "_Yes!"_ He thought. Than he went back to rubbing her breasts and he kissed and nibbled her neck he was so careful with her. Fay couldn't hold it no longer, she let out a long moan and had a pleasure feeling going down her back.

"Oh Grim . . . don't stop don't stop . . . Grim, oh Grim . . ." She said breathlessly.

"_Oh my god I love the way she said my name like that."_ He thought still kissing her neck.

"Grim . . . oh that feels so good (moan) Grim . . ." She moan.

"_Yes come on baby say my name . . . come on kept moaning it." _

"GRIM! (Gasp) ooh . . . " She yelled out as he rubs harder.

"You like that?" He asks grinning.

She just nodded at him to out of breath to say anything, Grim gave her an evil grin and kissed her collarbone and work his way down to her breast. She gasps as he sucks her left nipple, he bit it lightly and than sucked. Fay's head went back and moaned loudly, she places her hands on his shoulders as her back rose up for the feeling was great.

"Oh Grim (moan) Grim . . ." She moaned.

Grim started to rub his lower region against hers to make her scream his name, he rubbed against hers hard and very slowly his member got hard against her wet crotch. She screams out his name over and over, Grim loved the way she said it. Grim kisses her again and lightly nibble her lower lip. Fay rubs her leg against Grim's inner thigh almost to his member.

"Oh my god . . . Fay I . . . I . . . must have you." Grim moan.

"Well baby I'm all yours . . ." She said breathlessly.

Grim looked at her and Fay knew what he wanted.

"Grim, you can go all the way and don't hold back." She whispered.

Grim smirk and pull her brief down her smooth legs; feeling her fur as he went down her legs, she was naked all the way, her beautiful body looked soft and smooth like silk. Grim gaze down at her beautiful body, he than rubbed both her inner thighs, Fay sat up and pull down his pants and boxers, she saw his big hard manhood and blush. Grim lay her down, kissing her neck and touching her body down to her waist, Fay hold still for him to enjoy her body. Grim kissed down to her lower place and smelled a sweet, exotic scent, Grim careful put his finger in her, explored her womb. Fay gasps as he put another finger in her, she holds on the pillow that her head was on, she could feel him moving his fingers in her sex. Grim pulled out his fingers and had the urge to do something that was crazy to him. He licked her sex. Fay let out a yell of shock at first than moan his name over and over in pleasure, Grim wasn't sure why he was doing this but it felt right. Grim licked his lips as he moves up to Fay's face. Her eyes were half open those once cold sapphire color eyes were full of love.

"_She's so beautiful . . ."_ Grim thought. "Are you ready Fay?"

"Ready for anything . . ." She answered breathlessly.

Grim separated her legs with his knees and than carefully thrust his member in her, Fay screams out in pain at first. Grim looked at her and she just nod at him to go on. Grim pumped in and out of her than he got in her deeper with every pump.

Fay had her legs around his waist moving with him, moving up and down. Fay screams his name when he started to move faster, and Grim liked the way she screams out his name.

"Grim . . . oh . . . go faster Grim." She asks breathlessly.

The black hedgehog pump in her faster than before and she screams and moans. Grim felt that he was about to release. Fay was yelling as she reaches her climax and Grim let out a moan when his hot seeds enter in her womb. Fay could feel him releasing his white liquid in her. Grim body was hot and sweaty so was Fay. Grim kept pumping in her as her legs fall off his waist to the bed. He separated her legs more to get in her deeper, the fox moaned and gasp. Grim was tire after their 5th orgasm. Once done Grim pull out his member and lay next to his lover, he holds her weak body close to him and she gazes at him. He kisses her head and she close her eyes to sleep in his arms, Grim slept as well.

By:

KikiFox


End file.
